Percys True Loves
by justiceparks121501
Summary: will percy discover that annabeth is not really his true love at the camping trip with his friends or will he put it off as a simple joke and love wise girl?
1. Chapter 1

Percy opens his eyes as sun light fliters through the room. He sits up in his bed and looks around his bedroom, he then notices his clock. It reads 8:00 am he jumps out of his bed and racs to the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower the smell of bacon and eggs leaks under the door. He slowly steped out of the shower relizing it was the first day of summer break. He quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs. He was g**re**eted by the smell of waffles, bacon,and eggs but the best part was they were all blue. He then looked up to see his beutifle mom Sally she was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking her coffe and reading the saturday paper.

(sallys pov)

I woke up this morning and started cooking Percys favoirte breakfast and cleaning up a little. When the bacon was almost finished I heard the shower running and I chuckled. I heard stumling and bustling and I laughed harder percy forgot it was the first day of summer. I then heard pounding coming from the stairs. I looked up to see Percy looking around at all the blue food I made. I put down the saturday paper and greeted him. He said good morning mom thanks for breakfast he kissed me on my head and ate breakfast.

(percys pov)

I ate my moms delicious breakfast and I heard a buzzing. I looked through my pockets and found my cell phone and read the dial screen, it was Nico I answered the phone

**Hey percy**

I said hey Nico whats up?

**Hey me and Jason were wondering if you wanted to go on a camping trip with us.**

I said who else is going?

**Just me, you,and Jason just the guys.**

Okay I will be there.

**Cool see you there**

see ya

**bye**

**(nicos pov)**

I just got off the phone with percy Jason he fell for it.

**Cool plan percy is a go.**

I hope we can pull it off.

**We will did you text him the deets **

no not yet

**okay well I have to go see ya**

bye.

(percys pov)

I was just finishing up Packing when I got a text from nico.

It read :_Hey Percy here is the address for were we will be camping Colter Bay,Grand Teton National Park Wyoming make sure you bring you sleeping bag and swim suit!_

I laughed I love that place I put my phone down grabed my keys and bag and got into my cr and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

(percys pov)

I drove through the gates of grand teton and drove right to the camp grounds.

I pulled up by the lake and looked around I saw Jason and Nico setting up the large three person tent they bought for this trip.I walked up and said hey everyone were is the rest of the people. Nico said: ** we reservd the whole area of Colton bay so we are the only ones here. ** I looked at him and said that is the coolest thing ever. We finished pitching our campsight at around4:00 pm and decided to start cooking dinner. It happened to be Jason was a reall good chef so Jason made us stake with green beans and creamed corn it was amazing. By the time we finished cleaning up and ate it was about 9 so we all decided to turn in for the night.

(the next morning) I woke up at around 7 o' clock with everyone else still asleep I got up and went for a little walk around the bay when I got back every one else was up and ready to start the day. We had a quick breakfast and decided to go for a swim. We all one by one got our swimsuits on and slowly marched into the water. It happened to be ust the right temperature after I made a little ajustments to the temperature we all swam around in the warm water and had fun.

(jasons pov)

we all got into the crystal clear water with the help of percys water powers of course and swam around for hours. It was so much fun we splashed and dove and me and nico were able to scare the crap out of percy.lol! It was a fun morning and our plan was takeing action we were going to one day this week fulfill our duty.

(percys pov)

We decided to go inside the tent after lunch and take a nap or hang out for a little bit. I fell asleep and awoke 30 minutes later to Nico and Jason talkibg I decided to keep my eyes closed so I could listen to them talk. I heard :

**when are we going to do it?**

_I dont know soon we can go through with this!_

**I love you jason!**

_Shhhhh I think he is wakeing up._

What are you guys talking about?

_**Nothing!**_

OOOOOOOOkay then

I dedided to put that off as a game that was funny. I didnt expect that to bee true because jason had a piper as a girlfreind but who knows.

(Third person)

the three boys then decided to go out to eat at th near by tgi fridays resturant. Little did percy know that night the plan they were so secretive of would take place.

_**Stay tuned my friends **_


End file.
